


Damsel in Distress

by Simia4763



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, PTSD sort of, Panic Attacks, Parent Tony Stark, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simia4763/pseuds/Simia4763
Summary: When a young girl is saved by Iron Man, her life drastically changes.





	1. Trapped

"Hello?!" I spun in circles as I looked for a way out of the dark room I was stuck in. With only cinderblock walls and a small light hanging from the ceiling, my attempts to find an escape route seemed fruitless. Maybe if I try to figure out what happened leading up to this moment then I'll be able to figure out what's going on. I try my hardest to think back to that day, but not much seemed out of the ordinary. School, classes, people... people... There was that weird guy in the bird suit, but I didn't pay much attention to him, people dress up in weird costumes and call themselves "heros" all the time, but something did seem off about him... did he have something to do with this? I feel my eyes start to grow heavier and come to the realization that I'm most likely going to have to sleep here. Looking around, there's not much to sleep on. There's a dirty old blanket in the corner... I guess that'll have to do. 

 

I curl up in the corner with the blanket as my eyes grow heavier and heavier. 

 

Suddenly... there's a crash.


	2. Lights?

Dust falls from the ceiling as loud crashes come from upstairs.

 

After what felt like hours the noise finally calms to an eerie silence that's almost scarier than the noises. Suddenly the roof is torn away, light flooding the dark room. Squinting through my adjusting eyes I see only shiny-ness, almost like metal? As I stare into the brightness I feel the room begin to spin, gasping just seconds before I collapsed to the ground and everything goes black.

 

* * *

 

"W- What happened?"

"Where am I?"

"Hello?"

I cry out as I attempt to open my eyes but can't. I begin to trash around blindly, reaching for my face in an attempt to discover the reason I can't open my eyes. Grasping around I finally find my eyes, or what I believe to be my eyes, I can't really tell as there seems to be gauze and bandages on them. Using my hands I begin to feel my surroundings to try and figure out just what the fuck was going on. I seem to be laying in a bed, dressed in some sort of nightgown- not like a hospital gown, but just a nightgown-, and there are all sorts of tubes coming out of me. Needles that I'm assuming to be IVs of some sort stick out of my arms, oxygen is blowing in my nose causing a small tickling feeling, and I seem to be laying in a bed. 

Sitting up I pull out any needles I can find, do my best to pull off the oxygen tubes, and last but not least attempt to get the bandages off of my face. 

 

"Hello? Miss? Are you- wait what are you doing?!" The voice seems concerned, but it doesn't matter how fucking concerned they are, they kidnapped me. 

At hearing the new voice I panic, stumbling back away from the voice, landing on the floor as I fall off of the bed.  There's an audible gasp from the voice as I continue to scurry as far away from the voice as I possibly can. When I finally hit a solid surface I resort to good 'ol yelling. 

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I wrap my arms over my head as I curl myself into a protective ball against the surface (which I'm guessing is a wall?). "DON'T TOUCH ME! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME"

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you miss!" the voice grows louder as I can only assume they move closer to me. Ripping the coverings off of my eyes I see a blurry figure moving closer to me "NO! Don't take those off!" The strange man suddenly rushes towards me.

My eyes feel like they're on fire in the bright fluorescent light, but seeing this blurry blob rushing towards me sends me into a panic. In my peripheral, I see what I believe is an IV rack, a perfect weapon. Lunging away from the blob I reach the rack, which I grab and with all of my might hurl at the man. When he easily dodges it, saying nothing more than a "Hey, hey, hey! I'm not going to hurt you!" I begin to grab and throw anything within my reach, including what I assume to be my chart and an IV pack. 

"GET AWAY FROM ME" I repeat this phrase over and over as I finally run out of things to throw. My eyes are almost completely useless at this point, burning and blurry. I bury my head in my arms and rock back and forth as I sob and scream. I hear running footsteps growing louder and the sounds of yelling. 

"Get her up!" "I need more band-aids here!" "Get the restraints!" "Hurry up!" Shouts overlap as I'm dragged back onto the bed. People struggle to hold me down as they put restraints on and reinsert an IV into me. "Inserting sedative", someone says as the hoard of people trickles out of the room, satisfied with their work. 

"What the hell did you do to her Peter?" I hear as I grow more and more groggy. Opening my eyes a bit I see the blob at the end of the bed, a new and bigger blob that appears to have talked standing next to it. 

The last thing I hear before the blackness takes over is a small, "I'm so sorry"


	3. From Peter's View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's gonna be a bit from Peter's perspective :)

"What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I told you not to go in there!"

"We still needed to asses her mental trauma, and now who knows if she's gonna trust us!"

 

I sat and stared into the distance as Steve and Bruce yelled at me (well Steve yelled, Banner just sort of scolded). I knew I shouldn't have gone in there yet, but there was something about this girl that I needed to get a better look at. It was like my spider sense was trying to tell me something... but I couldn't figure out what. 

I got up and walked past Steve towards the elevator, Bruce had made his point and was sitting while messing with his iPad. Steve seemed stunned that I was ignoring him, and he continued to yell after me. Just before the elevator doors closed I heard Steve mutter to Bruce about the lack of respect nowadays.

 

* * *

 

Hours later I'm sitting on a roof in New York with an apple. 

 

"Karen?"

_Yes, Peter?_

"Do you know anything about that girl Mr. Stark rescued a few days ago?"

_I can find out, give me a few minutes._

I sigh. I keep seeing the fear and the panic on that girls face. I shouldn't have gone in there. I'm so stupid.

_RIIIIIING_

Oh shit.

"Hello?" I answer sheepishly, hoping Mr. Stark won't yell at me like Steve did. 

His face pops up in my mask. "Why is Karen snooping around my database?"

Shit, he noticed.

"Oh um... well she uh... I think I uh..." I struggle for a real answer, not wanting to tell him the real reason.

Mr. Starks eyes flick from whatever screen he was looking at to me. "Kid. Is this about that girl we saved a few days ago?"

I sigh, defeated. I cave and tell him everything. Everything from me going into her hospital room to her freaking out to Steve's yelling and to my weird feeling about her. "I'm so stupid Mr. Stark, I really messed up by going in there, but something keeps pushing me towards her. Like my spidey sense is pulling me to her. I just wanna know more and see if there's anything that can back up this feeling." I finish my rant and just sit in silence, waiting for the scolding I was expecting. What I wasn't expecting was the ping of incoming files. "Mr. Stark?"

"Kid, I get it. I've done a lot of stupid shit in my day. You've got good instincts, follow your hunch and don't worry about Steve, he's just an old asshole."  He winked at me with that last part, pulling a small chuckle from me. 

"Thanks Mr. Stark" A small smile forms.

Mr. Stark winks again and signs off the call. Scrolling through the files I find a decent amount of information.

"Hey, Karen?"

_Yes Peter?_

"Can you read these files out loud to me?"


	4. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we're back to the reader pov :)

I don't know how long I was out for. I couldn't move, I couldn't open my eyes, I couldn't talk. I was in and out of consciousness, but every once in a while I would catch bits of conversations. 

"Her vitals are stable but after that attack..."

"We have her in an induced coma until her..."

"Do we have any idea on her mental state?"

Nothing interesting seemed to happen, all that I ever heard was snippets about my state. After a while though, I started to hear the same voice, and it wasn't talking about medical nonsense but was talking to me.

"...I really didn't mean to make you freak out, I just wanted to see..."

"You've been in this coma thing for like 2 days now, but I think your eyes are getting better..."

"... and then he threw a punch, and he had this epic metal arm..."

"... a shipping crate!"

"... and her dad was trying to kill me!"

It didn't take long to recognize the voice as the same voice from my freak out, but the longer I listened to him the less afraid of him I was. He explained that they saved me from the guys who put me in that room, and that helped a lot too. 

He told me a lot of stories, stories of battles, stories of his mishaps and adventures, and even stories he had heard but not personally experienced. I couldn't tell you how long this went on for, but it was nice. It made me not feel so alone.


	5. Nice to meet you, at last.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally.

The bright lights hit as I opened my eyes for the first time in what felt like years. Glancing around my room everything was a bit fuzzy still but was slowly clearing up. 

 

I felt a slight weight on my legs, causing me to look down, only to discover someone asleep in a chair next to my bed with his head laying on my legs. My movement seemed to wake him up, his eyes opening to stare into mine.

"Holy shit!" He jumped out of his chair, looking around as if he wasn't sure what to do. "You're awake... um... holy shit!"

His voice. It was him! The guy who talked to me.

"Hi, I'm y/n... nice to see you in person... finally" I smile sheepishly, not expecting this guy to be this handsome or so shy.

His face seemed to turn red as he attempted to stutter out an answer, "Um... hi um... I'm a, I'm Peter. I'm sorry I scared you last time we met..." He trailed off, seemingly nervous and upset about the last time we met in person.

"I'm sorry I threw so much stuff at you. Maybe we can move past that?" I reach out my hand towards him, an olive branch of sorts.

He looked at my hand and grinned as he took it in his and shook my hand, " Definitely. Nice to meet you y/n."

 

"Finally"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have a good way to end this so... I'm sorry.


End file.
